MS018: Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages
|image = MS018 English poster.png |caption = English poster |directed by = Kunihiko Yuyama |produced by = Takemoto Mori Choji Yoshikawa Yukio Kawasaki Junya Okamoto Koichi Kawase |written by = Atsuhiro Tomioka |running time = 73 minutes |season = Pokémon Movie |studio = OLM, Inc. |distributor = Toho Company Ltd. |licensor = Viz Media The Pokémon Company International |prev = MS017: Pokémon The Movie - Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction |next = MS019: Pokémon The Movie - Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel |budget = TBA |japan = July 18, 2015 |united states = |home video japan = December 16, 2015 |home video united states = March 8, 2016 |rating japan = G |rating united kingdom = TBA |rating united states = TBA}} is the second XY series movie. It features Primal Groudon, Kyogre, a Shiny Mega Rayquaza, and Hoopa.Movie 18 announced Blurb Pokemon The Movie XY 2015 7 月 18th (Sat) roadshow the new chapter rush in 2014, more and more Ikioizuku "Pokemon the Movie XY" series. Public decision on the long-awaited second edition is July 18, 2015 (Saturday)! Aiming to become a Pokémon Master, Ash continues his journey together with his friends. Right now, they've been visiting a Pokémon Center in a desert. As they're taking a break and eating some donuts, a mysterious ring suddenly appears behind them. Then, a hand extends from inside the ring, attempting to take a donut! "Wait!" Ash and Pikachu both grab hold of the hand, which then pulls them both into the ring. The ring then disappears, leaving a dumbfounded Clemont, Serena and Bonnie behind... "Appear!" Ash and Pikachu fly out of the ring! The scenery has suddenly changed, confusing Ash. "Hihihi! Are you surprised?" "Who are you?" "I'm Hoopa!" Huge towers can be seen in the distance. Incredibly, as Ash and Pikachu passed through the ring, they were instantly teleported to Dahara City, the destination of their current journey. This is the first time they encounter the mysterious Pokémon Hoopa. What is this Pokémons true intentions? What kind of powers do its rings conceal? This is the beginning of Ash, Pikachu and Hoopa's adventure! Synopsis Ash, Pikachu and their friends decided to go to Dahara City as it is the next location of Ash's journey. Then, after a break, they are instantly brought to Dahara City by a strange ring portal. They found out that the one who used the ring was the mystical Pokémon Hoopa. After that, they also meet Mirai, a caretaker of Hoopa. She tells them that her brother Baraz might be coming so he would meet them, but in that time, Baraz has come with a strange look. He then opens a strange bottle called the Prison Bottle and Hoopa is engulfed by a cloud of purple smoke. Hoopa turns into its super powerful form, Hoopa Unbound. Hoopa suddenly starts to become evil as it then tries to attack the group but it is unsuccessful. Mirai manages to return Hoopa back to normal. Ash and his friends find out that Hoopa Unbound was the culprit of almost destroying Arche Valley. However, Unbound tries to take over Hoopa again but manages to keep it at bay. Then, out of the sudden, the Prison Bottle breaks due to the overwhelming power. Hoopa Unbound is released from its prison as now it begins to summon Dialga, Palkia, Kyurem, Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre and Giratina in order to destroy the city, but Hoopa calls in Lugia, Latios, Latias and Rayquaza in order to help Ash, Pikachu and Hoopa. Can they stop Unbound and its legendary minions from destroying the city and will Hoopa ever be able to restore the bottle and master its full powers? Characters Human *Ash *Clemont *Serena *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Baraz *Meray *Ghris *Old Man Dom Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Frogadier *Serena's Braixen *Serena's Pancham *Clemont's Dedenne *Clemont's Chespin *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Wobbuffet *Baraz's Braviary *Baraz's Solrock *Hoopa (debut) *Hippopotas *Primal Kyogre *Primal Groudon *Shiny Rayquaza (Shiny Mega Rayquaza) *Lugia *Latios (Mega Latios) *Latias (Mega Latias) *Dialga *Palkia *Regigigas *Giratina *Arceus *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem Trivia *This is the first Pokémon movie to officially feature a Shiny Mega Legendary Pokémon, which is Mega Rayquaza. *This is the first Pokémon movie to officially feature Primal Legendary Pokemon, Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. *This is the first time in a movie Ash is possessed by an evil entity. The first time it happened to him overall was in an anime episode, Battling The Enemy Within! when he was possessed by the King of Pokélantis back in Pokémon: Battle Frontier. *At present, this movie has the most Legendary Pokémon in a movie. *The opening themes for the XY and XY: Kalos Quest series were used as the ending themes for this movie. Both songs were fully played unlike the TV series. *This is the second lowest-grossing Pokémon movie so far. *On Saturday, December 12th, 2015, the film aired in the UK on CITV. Posters and logos A new poster with Hoopa revealed pokemon-xy-movie-2015-the-archdjinni-of-the-rings-hoopa-donut-rings.png Hoopa eating donuts with Ash Ketchum and Pikachu in an exclusive image somethin.png Artwork of the 18th Pokémon movie Pokemon the 18th movie poster.png Poster for the 18th Pokémon movie. Hoopa Clash of Ages Logo.png Logo for the 18th Pokémon Movie. POKEMONXYMOVIE_Hoopa_Promo_Poster.jpg Pikachu Libre M18.png Pikachu Pop Star M18.png Pikachu Rock Star M18.png Pikachu Belle M18.png Pikachu PhD M18.png Pikachu M18 Thunderbolt.png Pikachu M18.png Ash possessed.png }} Videos Pokémon The Movie XY 2015 - Trailer (2015年神奇寶貝電影XY預告) 【公式】2015ポケモン映画『光輪（リング）の超魔神 フーパ』予告2 References Category:Toho Company Ltd. Category:Viz Media Category:Cartoon Network